Blog użytkownika:Gortayti/Gawędy o smokach
Na początek cztery informacje: 1. Opowiadanie nie jest powiązane fabularnie z żadnym, które do tej pory napisałam, 2. Całość będzie pod tym postem, 3. Początek napisałam zanim obejrzałam Race to the Edge, więc wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwnienie, gdy obejrzałam bodajże 12 odcinek. 4. Aby uniknąć zbędnych pytań, które mają prawo pojawić się dopiero za jakiś czas, fanom Gothica mówię: "Tak, inspiruję się Mrocznymi Tajemnicami". Jedyne, co mogę teraz jeszcze dodać, to mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;) Lot, karczma, katapulta - Sączy, sączy. Smark! Smark! Smark! - Sączysmark, nie szalej tak! - Przecież ten furiat zaraz się zabije. - W sumie to już nie raz był bliski postradania życia, a jednak wciąż żyje. - To się może wkrótce zmienić. Spójrzcie! On leci prosto na ten klif. - O Njordzie wielki! Ja go jeszcze nie nauczyłem skręcać! - Ej, chodźcie. Chcę zobaczyć jak zderzy z tamtą skałą. - O bogowie! - Szczerbatek, lecimy! W ułamek sekundy szaleńcza zabawa zamieniła się w szaleńczą walkę o życie. Niedopracowana machina niczym się teraz nie różniła od piórka mewy – wiatr bez problemu rzucał nią w wszystkie strony, podnosił, opuszczał, dmuchał w nią niemiłosiernie. Tyle, że nie była to wichura, czy tajfun. To był przyjemny wiaterek, który w upalne dni przynosi ulgę. Kto by pomyślał, że Zefirek będzie w stanie postawić dalsze życie Sączysmarka pod znakiem zapytania? Jemu to zapewne nigdy nie przyszło na myśl. Reszcie jeźdźców również. Początkowo machina wydawał się być idealna – szybowała i sprawiała przyjemność użytkownikowi. Nikt nie pomyślał, że może stać się następcą pieńka i topora. Pierwsza faza lotu była spokojna i powolna. Końcowa – chaotyczna i nie trwała nawet dwóch minut. Młody Jorgenson, z uwagi na fakt, że nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy, kurczowo trzymał się drążka i zamknął oczy, bo po co miał patrzeć. Przecież i tak stracił już panowanie. Na jego szczęście, kroki pozostałych jeźdźców były stanowcze i bardziej skupiały się na próbie ratowania przyjaciela, a nie po prostu na czekaniu. Cała piątka znalazł się w powietrzu tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłbyś podrapać się w głowę. Starali się dogonić rozszalałą machinę, ale ona zupełnie oszalała – fikała koziołki w powietrzu, zakręcała i kręciła młynki oraz beczki. Sączysmark mógł tylko sobie pogratulować, że zamiast słuchać wykładów o smokach, ćwiczył mięśnie ramion. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że smoki nie mają szans zarówno doścignąć maszyny i nie zderzyć się ze zbliżającym z zawrotną szybkością klifem. Zdali sobie sprawę, że jest tylko jedna szansa – młody Jorgenson musi puścić drążek i liczyć na refleks przyjaciół. Problem był taki, że syn Podłosmarka przystąpił do realizacji pomysłu w bardzo złym dla siebie położeniu. Gdyby otworzył oczy zauważyłby, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt nisko, aby dokonać tego rozpaczliwego czynu. Fakt, leciał nad oceanem, a dzień był nawet dobry na kąpiel. Tyle, że Sączysmark obecnie miał pod sobą ostre skałki, które „wyrastały” z wody. Należy dodać, że nawet gdyby reszta jeźdźców bardzo chciała, a chciała, uratować przyjaciela, to nie dałaby rady z bardzo prostej przyczyny. Gigantyczna płachta, którą pokryta była górna część maszyny, zupełnie zasłaniała Jorgensena zarówno jak leciał pod nimi, jak i teraz, gdy już spadał. Młodzi Wikingowie mieli szansę zobaczyć Smarka dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie za późno. Podobno pech i szczęście nie istnieje. Cóż, gdyby tak było to jedyna logiczna opcja jest taka, że Sączysmark jest ulubieńcem bogów, którzy dali mu drugą szansę, albo mają dla niego przygotowany plan. Może coś w tym jest. W końcu cuda nie zdarzają się każdemu. Mniej więcej rok temu na Berk przyjęło się pewne powiedzonku, które idealnie opisuje zaistniałą sytuację: Gdzie Wiking nie da rady, tam byle Straszliwie dopomoże. W tej sytuacji nie pomóc nie dała radę piątka jeźdźców, a bohaterem został Koszmar Ponocnik. Hakokieł jako pierwszy spostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo, w którym znalazł się jego właściciel i jako pierwszy zareagował. Gdy inne smoki powielały tor lotu machiny, ognisty smok leciał pod maszyną latającą. Jakby przeczuwał, co zamierza zrobić jego jeździec. Może wiedział. Wbrew pozorom Jorgensena i Hakokła łączyła naprawdę silna więź. Specyficzna, ale silna. Sączysmark puścił drążek. Tylko przez chwile łykał ogromne porcje powietrza. Przez te kilka sekund czuł, że całe jego ciało zostało wypompowane z ciepła, a jedynie głowa wydaje mu się płonąć. Po plecach przeszedł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a brzuch zdawał się być wypełniony pierzem, które łaskotało go niemiłosiernie od środka. Nie oddychał, nie patrzył, nie wiedział, co go czeka dalej. Te kilka sekund wydało mu się równie długie jak jego życie. Nic nie czuł. Przez te kilka chwil po raz pierwszy nic nie czuł. Ani ziemi pod stopami, ani zimnego dotyku ostrza, ani nawet strachu. Nigdy więcej nie chciał powtarzać tych kilku sekund swojego życia. To chyba były najgorsze chwile jego żywota. Tak przynajmniej myślał, dopóki jego szaleńczy lot ostatecznie się nie skończył. Wtedy zmienił zdanie. Najgorszym momentem jego życia był upadek na smoczy grzbiet z bardzo dużą prędkością. Dopiero, kiedy wylądował na swoim smoku, zdał sobie sprawę, jak szybko spadał. Chlasną brzuchem o plecy Hakokła, co zapewne, gdyby był właśnie po obiedzie, doprowadziłyby biednego Jorgensena do wymiotów. Sączysmark poczuł, że nie może oddychać. Siła upadku równocześnie pozbawiła go chwilowo możliwości poruszania się i mówienia. Miał sporo szczęścia, że nie doznał żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń – tylko kilka obtłuczeń i siniaków. Sam smok natomiast... Cóż, Hakokieł również dość dotkliwie odczuł nagłe pojawienie się swojego jeźdźca na swoich plecach. Koszmar Ponocnik nieznacznie przechylił się na lewo. To „nieznacznie” jednak, w połączeniu z oszołomieniem, okazał się jednak być wystarczające, aby smok stracił panowanie nad swoim lotem. Nie widział sensu w dalszej walce. Ostatnie, co Hakokieł zobaczył, to pokryte trawą podłoże, które zbliżało się bardzo szybko. - Zobaczcie. Budzi się. Sączysmark z ledwością otworzył ciężkie powieki. Miał wrażenie, że w brzuchu tkwi mu jakaś wielka kula. Przez chwilę zastawiał się, czy aby na pewno nie połknął gdzieś po drodze halibuta. Dopiero, kiedy zobaczył nad sobą resztę jeźdźców i nieśmiało wyglądające zza ich pleców smocze łby, przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło. Odepchnął wyciągniętą dłoń Śledzika i sam, chodź nie bez syknięcia, wstał na równe nogi. Zbyt szybka zmiana położenia, zaowocowała krótkotrwałymi mroczkami przed oczami i zachwianiem równowagi. W końcu jednak odzyskał całkowitą władzę nad swoim ciałem. A ponieważ nie wiedział, co ma dalej zrobić, postanowił zrobić pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy – skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, dumnie podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się głupkowato. - Dobrze mi poszło, co? Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, naraz w powietrzu rozległ się paskudny trzask. To maszyna latająca na dobre zakończyła swój szalony lot. Kiedy Sączysmark puścił ją, ona wykonała jeszcze kilka akrobacji i przeleciała jeszcze pewien dystans. Leciała, dopóki nie natrafiła na skaliste zbocze klifu. Drewniano-metalowa konstrukcja pękła, a materiałowa płachta zahaczyła o wystającą wypustkę skalną. Przez chwilę maszyna wisiała w ten sposób. Wisiała, póki materiał nie zaczął się drzeć. Machina była zbyt ciężka. Dalej poszło już szybko. Płachta zupełnie się rozdarła. Konstrukcja z coraz to większą szybkością zaczęła spadać w dół. Zderzyła się jeszcze kilka razy z klifem, aby w końcu na zawsze spocząć na dnie morskim. Reszta materiału na skalnej wypustce wkrótce została porwana przez mocniejszy powiew wiatru. Ona również skończyła w słonej wodzie. Za jakiś czas pewnie zostanie wyłowiona przez rybaków, albo stanie ością w gardle Wrzeńcowi. Czkawka długo po rozbiciu się maszyny patrzył jeszcze w morskie odmęty, gdzie jego machina zakończyła swój krótki żywot. Dopiero po upływie kilku chwil złapał się za włosy i oznajmił smętnym głosem: - Prawie czterdzieści dni pracy poszło na marne! – chłopak obrócił się w stronę Sączysmarka, który wciąż przyjmował swoją bohaterską pozę. Przyszły wódz zmarszczył brwi a w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć gniew. – Sączysmark, kiedy następnym razem powiem „To tylko prototyp. Nie szalej z nim” to powinieneś mnie posłuchać. Widziałeś jak twoje brawurowe zachowanie mogło... - Bla, bla, bla... – zadrwił Jorgensen, jednocześnie wytykając język i kłapiąc dłonią. - zawsze ta sama śpiewka: Sączysmark nie szalej tak. Sączysmark nie drażnij owiec, Sączysmark nie dotykaj moich szkiców, Sączysmark... Wiesz co? Ty nie jesteś moim ojcem. Nie masz prawa mnie pouczać i dawać mi jakieś głupie rozkazy. - Głupie, nie głupie – nie dawał za wygraną Czkawka – prawda jest taka, że w ciągu ostatniego półrocza zniszczyłeś moje trzy prototypy. - W takim razie pozwól, że ci przypomnę, o, „wielki wynalazco”, że te pierwsze dwie maszyny zostawiłeś prawie na środku wioski. Każdy mógł je sobie wypróbować. Lepiej ja niż bliźniaki. Przynajmniej zostały jakieś resztki. - Tu ma racje – wtrącił Mieczyk – my byśmy je wysadzili. - A tą machinę – ciągną Jorgensen, wskazując palcem na ocean – sam mi dałeś to wypróbowania. - I prosiłem, abyś nie wylatywał tak daleko. - Och, zamknijcie się obydwaj! – na ten moment, głos Astrid nabrał tak dużo siły, że przerażona Wichura stanęła w pozycji bojowej. Wszyscy jeźdźcy naraz spojrzeli na wojowniczkę, chodź ona chciała zwrócić uwagę zaledwie dwójki z piątki przyjaciół. – Od jakiegoś roku zupełnie nie jesteście w stanie dojść do porozumienia. O ile dobrze pamiętam, raz zapomnieliście, że jesteście w powietrzu i jeden chciał się rzucić na drugiego, bo nie zgadzaliście się, co do obrania kierunku lotu. - Racja – potwierdził Śledzik – to było niedługo po tym, jak Sączysmark zniszczył prototyp katapulty wodnej. - Póki wasze kłótnie mogły doprowadzić tylko do podbitego oka lub złamanego nosa, nie interweniowałam. Teraz jesteście w stanie się zabić, kiedy jeden nadepnie na drugiego. Jasne, pokrzyczcie troszkę, ale i tak wszyscy wiemy, jak to się skończy. Więc zamiast przechodzić po raz kolejny tego samego, powinniśmy się skupić nad czymś ważniejszym. - To znaczy? – zapytał przyszły wódz spokojnym już głosem. - Na przykład – odpowiedziała wojowniczka – czy ktoś z was wie, gdzie my jesteśmy. Jeźdźcy dopiero teraz rozejrzeli się dookoła siebie. Wyspa, na której się znaleźli, była dość uboga w roślinność i zwierzynę. Cóż, takie przynajmniej sprawiała wrażenie. Trawa rosła tu skąpo, a główną atrakcją były wysokie wzgórza i ostre szczyty. Okolica nie wyglądał na zbyt przyjemną do zamieszkania. Człowiek przy zdrowych zmysłach nigdy by tu nie zamieszkał. Bo przecież, jak tu wyżyć? Gleba licha, a dla trzody pożywienia się tu nie znajdzie. Przyjaciele zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Trudno więc wyobrazić sobie ich zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyli na horyzoncie coś na kształt budowli o dwóch kondygnacjach. Co za szalony pustelnik chciałby osiedlić się na takim terenie? Czyżby aż tak nienawidził reszty społeczeństwa? A może to była jakaś opuszczona chata? W każdym razie ciekawość kazała to sprawdzić. Budynek znajdował się w odległości prawie pięćdziesięciu jardów od jeźdźców. Dystans niby krótki, ale i tak postanowili przebyć go na smoczych grzbietach. Ostatecznie zmierzch zapadał coraz szybciej, a jednak młodzi Wikingowie woleli wrócić przed zachodem słońca na Berk. Nie żeby mieli taki nakaz. Po prostu nie marzyło im się nocowanie na tej nieprzyjaznej wyspie. Odległy budynek zaczął nabierać coraz więcej kształtów. Jego pierwsza kondygnacja była zbudowana z drewna, a górna z kamienia. Można się zastawiać, kto o zdrowych zmysłach buduje takie domy, ale jak na to nie patrzeć, sam fakt, że budynek znajdowała się na takim odludziu, dawał sporo do myślenia na temat poczytalności jego właściciela. O ile ten jeszcze tu mieszkał. Gdyby jeźdźcy przybyliby do domu od drugiej strony, zobaczyliby, że jedna z górnych ścian (tych zbudowanych z kamienia) jest... no właśnie. Nie ma jej. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że zabrakło kamieni. Ewidentnie jakiś pocisk lub rozszalały Gronkiel musiał zniszczyć tę ścianę. Jeźdźcy jednak nie byli w stanie zobaczyć tych zniszczeń. Oni widzieli natomiast, że, aby wejść na dolne piętro budynku, wystarczyło przejść przez wejście niezabezpieczone drzwiami, czy byle jaką furtką. Na pierwsze piętro prowadziły natomiast drewniane schody, które znajdowały się na dworze. Wejścia na pierwsze piętro również nie chroniły żadne wrota. Jeźdźcy nieśmiało zajrzeli do pomieszczenia na dole. Nie było one ani bardzo duże, ani bardzo zadbane. Drewniana podłoga przybrała kolor kamienia, a odcień ścian był niemożliwy do określenia. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnego okna, stołu, czy szafy. W zasadzie to nie było to nic, za wyjątkiem dwóch rządków niewyglądających zbyt wygodnie łóżek. Po ich stanie trudno było stwierdzić, czy już nikt tu nie sypia, czy po prostu nikt nie dba o to miejsce. - Śledzik – pulchny blondynek podniósł wzrok na Czkawkę – ile jest stąd do domu? - Cóż, lecieliśmy tu mniej więcej od południa do późnego popołudnia... więc – tu Ingerman zrobił przerwę, aby móc dokładnie przyjrzeć się zachodzącemu słońcu – no tak. Przed północą na pewno nie dolecimy. Inna sprawa, że to co powiedziałem to tylko teoria. W praktyce ona nie ma szans. - A to niby dlaczego – zapytał Smark, opierając się o budynek. Jorgensen faktycznie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź, ale najpierw pragnął przez jeszcze chwilkę posłuchać swojego głosu – ćyźby twój Glonkielek bał się ciemności, hm? Zapewne gdyby ręka Sączysmarka znajdowałaby się nieco bliżej otwartego pyska Sztukamięs, smoczyca dziabnęłaby ją. - Nie ma się z czego śmiać – rzekł przyszły wódz, przyglądając się słońcu powoli już znikającemu za horyzontem – Chyba pamiętasz, jak niecały miesiąc temu postanowiliśmy wracać do domu w środku bezksiężycowej nocy. - Mało, że straciliśmy skrzynię z najlepszej jakości stalą – wtrąciła się Astrid – to jeszcze wylądowaliśmy na wysepce pełnej eksplodujących jaszczurek. - To była niezapomniana noc – rozmarzył się Mieczyk. - Dobra – Jorgensen wykonał zamaszysty ruch ramionami, po czym skrzyżował je na piersiach – przyjmijmy, że zostaniemy tu na noc. A co jeśli tu ktoś mieszka? - Tu raczej tylko ktoś okazjonalnie nocuje. Tego ostatniego zdania nie wypowiedział jednak żaden z jeźdźców. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania